Galley units to be installed in passenger aircrafts are required to achieve space-saving of the galley unit itself, in order to increase number of seats so as to increase the number of passengers, or to secure distances between seats in consideration of ride quality for the passengers.
However, the increase in the number of passengers leads to increase in amount of foods and drinks served on the aircraft, so that the number of carts for carrying the foods and drinks tends to be increased, and the amount of stock of foods and drinks also tends to be increased.
In order to satisfy the above-described needs within the limited space of the passenger aircraft, there has been known a galley unit configured to include a cart lift with a platform for supporting a cart thereon, and storing carts in two levels (refer for example to Patent Literature 1).
This configuration enables to realize conventional carts which are heavy and have wheels to be stored in an elevated location safely and reliably, and to increase the number of carts being stored.